One Too Many Smirks and Glances
by BrownBarbie
Summary: Just a story about a very seductive Ethan and a very flustered Danny. *Rated M for language and sexual references.*


**This is my first fanfic :O Enjoy!**

Fuck.

It was only the second day and Danny was already royally fucked.

Earlier, Lydia kept bugging him about how there were these new hot twins in town and how one of them was gay. Granted, Lydia's gaydar is on point, frighteningly so, but that doesn't mean he's going to take any chances. He's seen them walk by in the hallway, and they're not his type. Okay, so maybe they look exactly his type-all muscles and smirks and seemingly dripping arrogance- but he's done with that. No more jerks, no more heartbreak, and definitely no more hookups. Not until college anyway.

So Danny forgot about the twins who are totally not his type (who wears leather these days anyway?) and walked to the library. All he had to do was go over the material that will most likely be on the not-so-pop-quiz tomorrow, and he can leave. Sure, he doesn't have to take it, but still. Being smart is just one of the qualities that everybody likes about Danny. He walked in, knowing they'll be empty tables in the back, and looked up for just a second.

Fuck.

Standing by the bookshelves were two identical copies of Adonis. Everything slowed down, and one of them glanced up and looked Danny right in the eye. He smirked. He _smirked_. Danny, being the kindhearted human he is, smiled back, and then time sped up again and there was some random guy in front of him being knocked over by someone and that someone was a very flustered Danny and Danny sighed internally because he might as well have just died. Danny sat down and opened his Economics textbook and decided if he's going to be forever alone he might as well be smart. That is, until he saw a very sexy leather-clad arm on his table and no he was not staring at the biceps inside of it he was just admiring the design of the jacket. A second later he raised his glance to see one of the twins smirking at him.

Danny stared into the deep brown pools before stammering out, "H-Hi. Hey. Um, sorry, were you and your brother sitting here?" He blinked before internally slapping himself; of course they weren't sitting here. If they were, there'd be books or pencils or whatever it is sexy twins use to study on the table. Ethan just smiled and oh God his jawline was perfect. "No, we weren't, but if you wouldn't mind," Ethan pauses and Danny swore he just gave Danny the hungriest once-over in the history of ever, "I'd like to sit here."

Fuck.

"Um, okay. Alright. Yeah, that's fine."

So Ethan sat down, and Danny said nothing as the twin placed his notebook on the table. "So, can I know the name of the hot guy I'm sitting next to?" Danny flushed and Ethan was smirking again. "Danny," he said, "my name's Danny. Yours?" Ethan looked amused.

"I'm Ethan. Are you the Danny that everyone likes? The one on the lacrosse team?"

Danny gave a nervous chuckle "Yeah, I guess that's me."

Ethan sat back in his chair and holy shit Danny could see his muscles rippling through his shirt which was tight as fuck and hot _damn_ Danny just wanted to rip it off-"and I've always been more of a football guy, but Aiden says it might be fun."

Danny blinked. "Wait-so you and your brother are trying out for the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah," Ethan replied," but personally I think it's because Aiden wants to prove that he's good at every sport. And I've got to go, but maybe I'll see you after school at tryouts?"

"Definitely,". And when Ethan gets up to leave Danny lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and oh God when did his pants get so tight.

…

Breathe.

Danny's been telling himself that all day because his body seems more focused on the Adonis he'd discovered that afternoon than performing its normal bodily functions. It's mainly important that he tells himself this now because he's about to go to tryouts and Ethan is going to be there and oh God he's not breathing again.

Danny walks to the locker room and calms down. This is lacrosse. He knows lacrosse. He's the best goalie this school's had in a while and he'll be damned if some hot guy on the team ruins it. He turns around and sits on the bench to put on his cleats. He glances up-which he seriously should stop doing cause every time he does he ends up with unintentional movement in his lower regions- and sees one of the twins strutting into the locker room. Danny could've sworn Ethan said he and his brother were both trying out, and there's only one twin here and now Danny's confused. That is, until he looks directly in front of him.

Breathe.

At the locker directly across from his, stands a half-naked twin in the middle of taking his shirt off. He's only got his jeans on now, and Danny's sure that this boy was carved from marble because there's no way V-lines that deep come from nature. Then the hips are facing him and Danny glances up _again_ and sees that smirk on his face as he slowly takes his pants off.

BreatheBreatheBreatheBreatheBreathe

Ethan casually slides off his belt and slowly steps out of his oh-so-tight jeans, and Danny can't stop staring because of course Ethan is wearing black boxer briefs and Danny really likes black boxer briefs and fuck being early for tryouts because there's no way in hell Danny's missing this show. Ethan starts redressing and when he finishes, he saunters over to Danny who's completely forgotten how to use his lungs. He places his hands on Danny's thighs and just _stares_ at his package and then glances up with that damned smirk on his face. Then he leans in and whispers into Danny's ear, "Good luck today". Then he pulls away with this shit-eating grin and jogs out to the field.

Danny just hopes no one notices the bulge in his lacrosse shorts.

…

Brutal.

That's exactly what tryouts were like. Not because they were hard, because honestly Danny could be goalie in his sleep. No, they were brutal because Danny had to try to use his stick to hide the problem that Ethan had caused, and he had to deal with McCall staring at him every time he even glanced at Ethan. Seriously, what's up with that guy? And it most definitely did not make his evening better when Ethan rammed into him on the field and laid on top of him for a few seconds too long. And it just _absolutely _made his evening when he said, "I could get used to this position."

Okay, so maybe that really did make his evening. That doesn't mean Danny's going to say anything. Anyways, tryouts were over and all Danny wanted to do was go to the locker room, shower, and go home and jerkoff to thoughts of a certain new guy and-"Hey! Hey Danny! Heeeeey Danny!"

Oh God. "Hey Stiles. What's up?" Stiles just blinks. "Um, nothing! What's up with you? How are you man?"

Danny just raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, I have a question. That Ethan guy? Are you guys friends? How do you know him? What's his last name? Have you met his twin? Is his twin weird? Is he weird?"

Now Danny blinks. "Um, yeah we're friends, and I met him in the library. You do know it's kind of weird to interrogate your teammates right after tryouts right?"

Stiles just stares into space for a few seconds. "Right. Right, sorry. Thanks Danny, and you did awesome today!" And then he's running off to God-Knows-Where and honestly Danny doesn't give a damn. He walks into the locker room, thankfully empty, and starts taking off his gear when he hears a noise. There's a shower running.

Danny walks towards the noise; wasting water is not something the Everybody-Likes-Danny allows. He stops when he hears a voice.

"You know, it took you a really long time to get off that field. I was kind of worried you were avoiding me."

When Danny turns around he expects a smirking Ethan. What he was not expecting was to see a naked Ethan smirking at him from under a spray of hot water.

"I've been waiting here, you know. Normally I'd think to take a guy home first. I mean, it's polite. But I don't know if I can wait that long for you Danny," he gives Danny another one of those hungry once-overs, "I want you now."

Holy shit Ethan is naked. In a shower. Ethan is naked in a shower in front of Danny and oh god oh god oh GOD-

"Danny?"

Ethan is naked and wet-

"Um, hello? Dannyyy,"

EthanisnakedEthanisnakedEthanisnakedEthanisnakedEt hanisnaked-

"Look, if this is too much too soon, I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you'd be into this sort of thing-" and he reaches his hand out to turn the water off but Danny's already pinning his hands to the wall and then Danny's lips are on his and fuck the No-Boys-Until-College rule because Danny is really tired of his pants being too tight.

_Fin._

**_So, that happened :D _**

**_This was un-beta'd, btw._**

**_Reviews are cherished(:_**


End file.
